


Je veux...

by ErikaKeysie



Series: L'histoire de ta vie [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Annoying Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Stiles, i want, whimsical Stiles
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaKeysie/pseuds/ErikaKeysie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles est enceint. Pour un mois, il fait vivre un enfer aux mâles de la meute. Capricieux et emmerdeur, il va vraiment profiter de ce mois !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je veux...

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'ai écris en deux heures, et je ne connais absolument rien aux grossesses ni aux césariennes xD  
> J'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! :D

* * *

Le mois de grossesse de Stiles fut un véritable enfer pour les mâles de la meute.

Les premiers jours, tout était plus ou moins normal : Stiles babillait joyeusement, peut-être un peu nerveusement, il bougeait dans tous les sens et soûlait la moitié… bon en vérité, toute la meute.

Jusqu’à la deuxième semaine. Stiles était au manoir Hale avec Derek, et ils regardaient un film ensemble. Et l’humain s’était mis à pleurer. Pas comme une fontaine non plus, mais tout de même, une bonne dizaine de perles salées avaient dévalé ses joues rougies par l’émotion.

« Stiles ? Tu… pleures ? » avait demandé Derek, ne sachant absolument pas comme réagir.

Il aurait pu rire, parce que, sérieusement ? Stiles pleurait devant un film ? Et, en plus, devant la scène finale où le méchant-vilain-pas-beau mourrait, permettant au héros de vivre ? En quoi cette scène était-elle triste ? Ou alors, pleurait-il de joie ? Ce n’était pas moins ridicule. Mais il s’était senti tout de même inquiet du changement total d’humeur de son compagnon. Et, à en croire par l’odeur salée caractéristique de la tristesse, il avait eu de quoi s’inquiéter.

« T’es qu’un insensible, Derek ! » s’était insurgé l’humain, presque en colère. « Handicapé des sentiments ! Sans cœur ! Comment ne peux-tu pas ressentir un peu de compassion pour Davy Jones ? Il était une victime des circonstances et du joug d’une femme vile et cruelle ! Ca ne te rappelle pas quelqu’un, hein ? Tu ne vois pas le parallèle entre toi et Davy ? Avec cette pouffiasse de Kate qui t’a manipulé tout le long ? »

Derek était d’abord resté bouche bée devant tant de véhémence et devant la référence à son passé amoureux désastreux. Il était resté silencieux quelques minutes, scrutant son compagnon, les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Il n’aimait pas spécialement qu’on lui rappelle qu’il était en partie responsable de l’incendie qui avait tué toute sa famille (ou presque).

« Je pense qu’on va arrêter cette conversation ici » s’était-il simplement contenté de répondre avec un peu de froideur et de sécheresse.

Il s’était levé pour éteindre la télé puisque le générique lui tapait sur le système. Jusqu’à ce qu’il entende à nouveau des sanglots. Il s’était tourné vers son compagnon qui le regardait avec un air contrit et peiné peint sur les traits.

« Tu ne m’aimes plus ? » avait demandé Stiles, son ton à mi-chemin entre la question et l’affirmation.

Et là, Derek avait compris. Les hormones. Evidemment, Stiles – l’hyperactif bavard, Stiles – était aussi atteint par les sauts d’humeur dus à sa grossesse. Evidemment. L’Alpha avait soupiré de lassitude. Cette histoire n’allait pas être une mince affaire.

« Bien sûr que si, je t’aime, Stiles » avait-il répondu en retournant s’asseoir près de son compagnon. « Ne soit pas stupide. »

Stiles avait reniflé avant de se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux pour se rassurer.

Et puis, ce fut de pire en pire. Derek, Isaac, Jackson et Boyd avaient compté les jours. L’enfer commença le treizième jour de grossesse.

« Je veux un sandwich bacon, fromage, Nutella » demanda – non, ordonna – Stiles, ses yeux parcourant l’ensemble de la meute.

Erica, Allison et Lydia s’échangèrent un regard pour décider lequel des garçons allait s’y coller avant de se sourire et de se tourner vers Isaac. Celui-ci soupira, une mine de dégoût peint sur le visage mais ne protesta pas – il n’était pas fou. Il s’exécuta sous les regards de compassion de Boyd et Derek, et sous celui moqueur de Jackson.

Et cet enfer continua le quatorzième jour.

« Je veux un massage. »

Evidemment, c’est Derek qui reçut l’immense et heureux privilège de se plier à la volonté de son amant. Et il dut lui masser chaque partie du corps – exceptée la plus intéressante selon lui. Même les pieds, et croyez-le, ce ne fut aucunement une partie de plaisir.

Les quinzième, seizième et dix-septième jours se passèrent presque à l’identique. Ils passaient du « Je veux une glace à la barbe à papa et au nougat… et rajoutez du ketchup ! » à « Je veux des olives avec de l’eutrema japonicum » (autrement dit, du Wasabi, et sans Lydia, personne n’aurait compris), ainsi que du « Je veux être porté en haut » au « Je veux plus de coussins pour mon dos ».

Le dix-huitième jour fut l’un des pires.

« Non, Stiles » répliqua fermement l’Alpha.

« Mais je le veux ! » bouda l’humain.

Derek soupira, excédé. Stiles se comportait de plus en plus comme un gamin pourri gâté et il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Alors oui, Stiles portait un enfant – une chose que très peu d’homme pouvait se targuer d’avoir déjà fait – et oui Derek aimait lui faire plaisir. Mais là, ça allait trop loin, bien trop.

« Stiles, j’ai dit non. »

La moue que fit son compagnon à cet instant ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Et il avait raison.

« Lydiaaa ? » appela innocemment l’adolescent, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son amant. « Derek ne veut pas danser pour moi ! »

Trois jeunes femmes débarquèrent dans le salon de l’Alpha, les yeux plissés de mécontentement, les bras croisés, la mine déterminée.

Derek résista vaillamment autant qu’il le put, et le plus longtemps qu’il était humainement possible face aux trois furies qui faisaient partie de sa meute.

Malheureusement, il perdit. Et les trois filles restèrent pour admirer leur Alpha en train de danser, raide de colère, le regard noir. Il savait déjà comment il allait se venger de Stiles, et cette pensée seule l’aidait à ne pas craquer et hurler tout ce qu’il pouvait sur l’homme qui portait son enfant.

Le dix-neuvième jour fut peuplé de nouvelles demandes plus loufoques et écœurantes les unes que les autres. Stiles développait des goûts… spéciaux en matière de nourriture.

Le vingtième jour avait la deuxième place dans la liste des pires journées de la grossesse de Stiles.

« Je veux un chat. »

Tous les loups avaient frissonné de concert – même Erica. Un félin au milieu des loups ? L’idée ne leur plaisait pas trop. Mais évidemment, son Excellence Stiles avait ordonné, alors tous devait s’exécuter.

« Hors de question » contra Derek. « Je ne veux pas d’animal dans _ma_ maison. Et encore moins un chat. C’est inutile et ça laisse des poils partout. »

Mais s’il croyait que cette réponse allait stopper Stiles dans sa nouvelle lubie, il se trompait lourdement.

« J’en veux un quand même. J’ai toujours voulu en avoir un mais je n’ai jamais pu. Alors j’en veux un. »

Derek serra les dents, Isaac, Boyd, et Jackson l’imitant. Ils commençaient aussi à ne plus supporter l’adolescent capricieux. Depuis quand était-il devenu si exécrable ?!

« Ça pourrait l’aider à s’habituer à élever un enfant » argua Allison.

« Elle a raison » approuva doucement Scott en glissant un regard amoureux vers sa compagne.

« Suce-boules en chef » toussèrent Isaac et Jackson en même temps.

Trois regards noirs et un perplexe (je vous laisse deviner qui était perplexe) se posèrent sur les deux loups.

Et finalement, Stiles obtint son chat.

Vous voulez savoir le pire ? C’est que le vingt-septième jour, Stiles ne voulait plus de son chat et que _Derek_ avait dû l’amener à la clinique de Deaton. Celui-ci était d’ailleurs compatissant envers l’Alpha et lui assurait chaque jour que ça en valait la peine et que tout était bientôt terminé.

Béni fut le trentième jour, le jour de l’accouchement.

Stiles n’avait pas perdu les eaux – comment aurait-il pu ? – mais une vive douleur l’avait empêché de finir sa phrase (qui, comme vous vous en doutez commençait par « Je veux »). Une douleur si aigue qu’elle le fit gémir et se tordre sur le canapé. Inquiets, les membres de la meute avaient immédiatement contacté Alan pour que le médecin vienne l’ausculter.

Et c’est le plus naturellement du monde que le vétérinaire annonça que Stiles était en plein travail. Derek paniqua. Le reste de la meute paniqua. Les filles se précipitèrent dans la chambre du couple pour préparer le lit sous les indications de Deaton, tandis qu’Isaac faisait bouillir de l’eau, et que Boyd préparait le désinfectant et les instruments chirurgicaux du vétérinaire.

Derek resta avec Stiles, lui tenant la main et lui parlant, alors que l’humain croyait mourir. Il avait l’impression qu’on cherchait à lui déchirer les entrailles.

Une fois la chambre et les instruments prêts, Stiles fut transporté dans la chambre du haut. Et John fut prévenu.

C’est ainsi que la meute se retrouva à attendre avec angoisse dans le salon, à l’affut de tout ce qu’il se passait au-dessus de leur tête, alors que Derek soutenait moralement son amant qui avait pâli quand il avait vu le scalpel dont allait se servir le vétérinaire pour lui ouvrir le ventre.

Malgré l’anesthésiant, Stiles n’avait cessé de gigoter, essayant de se soustraire à Deaton, mais Derek le tenait fermement contre le lit pour qu’il évite de se blesser en voulant esquiver le scalpel. Il lui parla tout le long (sérieusement, jamais Derek n’avait aligné autant de mot à la suite, et sans interruption). Stiles avait beau lui demander de la fermer, l’Alpha en était incapable, se laissant gagner par la panique, l’impatience, l’excitation et le bonheur. Il avait attrapé l’hyperactivité de Stiles pour quelques longues minutes.

Et finalement la petite Abbigail put voir le jour et pousser son premier cri.


End file.
